Reste Avec Moi
by Camboune30
Summary: Sherlock a peur, très peur, il est effrayé. L'image du Hound s'impose à son esprit. Et il ne sait pas comment s'en sortir. A moins qu'un certain Docteur soit le remède à son mal. OS/One Shot [Sherlock BBC] Sherlock X John/Johnlock /Lemon\ /Yaoi\ (Episode 2x02)


Coucou les p'tits loups, Non, je ne suis pas morte non xD

D'ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard considérable que j'ai pris sur "On Arrive Gamine !"

Mais voilà, je devais faire le point. Et j'avais envie d'écrire autre chose, du coup, j'ai fait une pause ^^

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reprendrais bientôt !

Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur ce nouveau venu !

Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions !

_(- KECECE ?_

_\- MAIS ... MAIS J'ATTENDAIS LE CHAPITRE MOI !_

_\- Euuuuhhhh_

_\- MAIS WTF ?!_

_\- DU YAOI ?! _

_\- YAOIIIIIII !_

_\- Sherlock et John ?! La drogue, c'est mal !)_

Donc, voici mon premier OS, Sherlock X John, Yaoi.

C'est une première pour moi

Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

**/!\ Si vous ne connaissez pas la série, Ne le lisez pas, ET ALLEZ LA REGARDER NOM DE DIEU ! /!\**

**/!\ Si vous n'avez pas encore vu le deuxième épisode de la saison 2, Ne le lisez pas ^^ /!\**

Bien sûr, il y a un lemon x3

Je pense que j'ai tout dit ^^

Je vous retrouve plus bas ! x3

Enjoy !

\- Cam -

* * *

**Reste Avec Moi**

_« Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez moi ! »_ Cette phrase tournait et rebondissait dans les parois de sa tête, comme une balle de tennis dans une pièce close. _« The Hound, vous l'avez vu n'est-ce pas ?! »_ Un grognement bestial, des empreintes de pattes énormes, des yeux rouges. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu. _« Non »_ Sa réponse avait été un simple **« Non »**. Trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait tort en pensant que ce monstre n'était pas réel, trop effrayé pour accepter son existence.

_« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »_ Il avait dit ça avec une telle violence et une telle froideur que lui-même était choqué. Non, il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, pas à John, pas à son ami. Il n'était nullement coupable de sa défaillance.

Un sursaut, une goutte de sueur, des frissons, des tremblements. Diagnostique ? Crise d'angoisse, indéniablement. Dans quelques secondes sa respiration ne tardera pas à s'accélérer jusqu'à devenir des inspirations rauques, profondes et incontrôlables.

Se focaliser sur quelque chose, se focaliser sur quelque chose, se focaliser sur quelque chose, se foca-

Là, trace rouge sur le tapis, Sang ? Non, Vin ? Oui, Sûrement, faible odeur d'encens et de roses, Femme, oui mais seulement ? Traces de pas sur la moquette, pointure assez large et imposante, Homme donc, Un couple. Lune de miel ? Peut-être. Voyage ? Plus plausible.

Un jeune couple était passé par là, avait fait un arrêt pour la nuit, avait profité d'un moment plutôt romantique, puis était reparti tôt au matin juste avant l'arrivée de John et Sherlock.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le matelas sur lequel il était assis. Son torse nu était à moitié protégé par le drap, et pourtant, sa peau semblait bouillir. Il passa faiblement ses mains moites sur son visage pâle.

Un petit rire grave s'échappa de sa gorge. Nom de Dieu, il était Sherlock Holmes ! Le grand détective ! Nerfs d'acier, Cerveau surentraîné, Sentiments glacés. Rien ne l'affectait. Et pourtant.

_« Regarde John, J'ai peur, peur, Regarde, mon corps me trahit »_ Et voilà que maintenant ses spasmes le reprenaient. Impossible à contenir, impossible à gérer. La glace se fissurait, lentement, sûrement et l'eau commençait à s'immiscer.

Il devait se reprendre. Il … Il devait faire preuve de sang-froid, de flegme. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi était-il dans cet état-là ?! Même face à Moriarty, qui était la plus grosse enflure et le plus grand psychopathe, et de loin, il avait été terriblement calme !

Rageusement, le détective passa ses mains dans ses cheveux épais et ondulés, les tirant légèrement. Son souffle était maintenant irrégulier et entrecoupé.

Il y avait sûrement une explication plausible à tout cela ! A tout ce qu'il venait de vivre ! Il devait y avoir une logique !

\- Sherlock ?!

Une voix s'éleva derrière la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Une voix que Sherlock pouvait reconnaître entre toute. John. Que faisait-il ici ? Certes, il dormait dans le même bâtiment que lui et avait loué une chambre collée à celle de son acolyte. Mais ne devait-il pas dormir ?

\- Sherlock, Tu vas bien ?

Inquiet ? Hum, définitivement. Mais pourquoi l'était-il ? Sherlock et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du Monde pourtant.

\- Sherlock, Ouvre cette porte !

Oh, cette fois-ci, de l'autorité. Il perdait patience, Ses sentiments et ses hypothèses se mélangeaient dans sa tête et l'empêchaient de voir clair.

\- Je vais bien John … Répondit finalement le détective.

Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à rassurer le docteur qui força violemment sur la poignée.

\- Sherlock … Je ne le répéterais pas … Ouvre cette porte. Articula-t-il.

Le sociopathe grogna et se leva en râlant et en pestant, Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et tira la porte vers lui. Ne s'y attendant pas, John fut emporté par son élan et réagit rapidement, néanmoins pas assez vite pour empêcher son corps de frôler celui de Sherlock malgré ses réflexes militaires.

Il recula légèrement, détaillant celui qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Le détective semblait … exténué. Il faisait tout pour garder son masque impassible, mais John le connaissait et quelque chose clochait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna le brun.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier …

\- Crier ? Moi ?! S'exclama-t-il, d'un ton amusé. Non John, ce n'était pas moi ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'ai besoin de sommeil…

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il commença à refermer lentement la porte. Mais quelque chose bloqua son geste. John avait plaqué sa main contre le bois et, d'une force insoupçonnée, avait repoussé la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Voilà qu'il était dans la chambre de Sherlock, encore torse nu, bien décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier Sherlock, ne le nie pas. Renchérit le docteur. Cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Tes mains tremblent encore.

Sur cette réflexion, le détective ferma les poings, agacé à l'idée de montrer une image faible.

\- Je suis juste un peu stressé, c'est tout. Répliqua-t-il.

Son regard clair rencontra celui, légèrement sombre, de son ami qui affichait une expression semblable à : « Te fiche pas de moi, je te connais Holmes. »

Un soupir fatigué empli la pièce, puis Sherlock reprit :

\- Tu as raison John, c'était bien un cauchemar.

\- The Hound ?

\- La déduction n'était pas si difficile.

\- En effet.

Le détective tourna le dos à son acolyte et s'assit au bord du lit, se laissant tomber dessus. Il plongea alors sa tête dans ses mains, comme s'il était dans une réflexion intense et imperturbable. Une ondulation du matelas lui indiqua que John l'avait rejoint et était juste à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dormir John ? Hum ? Tu ne peux rien pour moi. Soupira Sherlock.

\- Peut-être … Commença le docteur. Hurrm, peut-être que je peux te changer les idées … ?

\- Je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais rien faire…

Le plus grand des deux bascula en arrière, s'allongeant complètement sur le lit, et passa ses bras derrière sa tête, la surélevant légèrement.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu te souviens de notre première enquête, L'étude en rose ? Commença le blond.

\- Bien sûr, Le Taximan Tueur. Une affaire rondement menée d'ailleurs. Commenta le plus jeune.

John prit place à côté de Sherlock et croisa ses mains sur son torse. Il fixa un moment le plafond, pensif.

\- Tu sais … Avant de tirer sur le tueur … Quand j'ai vu que tu allais prendre la pilule… J'ai eu peur aussi. Confessa-t-il.

\- Ah ! Les sentiments ! Quelle perte de temps ! S'exclama le détective.

\- Peut-être que sans ça, tu n'aurais pas pu rejouer du violon. Et tu serais entre quatre planches de sapin. Retourna le médecin

\- Oh Pitié John ! Tu l'as fait parce que tu devais le faire ! Ta morale t'interdisait d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait devant tes yeux ! Et tu as tiré, instinctivement ! Répliqua l'opposé.

\- J'ai hésité. Tu l'as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas agis « instinctivement » mes sentiments amicaux ont pris le dessus à la dernière seconde. Et j'ai tiré.

\- Réflexe !

\- Conscience !

\- Instinct !

\- Choix !

Les deux colocataires se regardèrent un instant, se défiant du regard, puis ils tournèrent la tête en même temps, agacés.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait revenir sur sa décision. Pourtant, la première personne qui prit la parole fut Sherlock :

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment tort ...

\- Ah oui ?!

\- Les sentiments peuvent faire agir comme ils peuvent paralyser. Dans ton cas, ils t'ont fait agir, dans le mien, ils m'ont pénalisé. Expliqua Sherlock

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Même lors du face à face contre Moriarty, tu paraissais avoir la situation sous contrôle alors que les lasers des snipers dansaient sur nous. Déclara John.

\- L'Homme ne me fait pas peur, il est si facile à comprendre, or, ce n'est pas le cas pour tout, malheureusement.

\- Non, il n'est pas si facile à comprendre. TU n'es pas facile à comprendre …

\- Je ne suis pas ordinaire. Tu n'as pas manqué de le remarquer lors de notre première rencontre !

\- En effet … Avoua Le docteur. Je l'ai tout de suite vu, ton assurance, ton flegme, ton contrôle. Tu sais à qui tu m'as fait penser ?

\- A un Grand malade sorti d'asile ? Plaisanta le cadet.

\- A un soldat. Lâcha John.

\- Oh Vraiment ?

\- Tête haute, fier, hautain, rapide, efficace, prêt à tout, déterminé. Tu es sûrement l'homme le plus surprenant que j'ai rencontré. Et Le Meilleur. Continua l'ancien combattant.

\- Et ça te plaît ? D'être surpris ? Demanda calmement le détective. La plupart des gens n'aiment pas ça, ils se sentent … impuissants, ce qu'ils sont, soit dit en passant.

Un ange passa, Deux respirations puissantes et profondes emplissaient la pièce, seule preuve de la location de la chambre. Les deux amis se regardèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Tes mains Sherlock … Chuchota John.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elles ne tremblent plus …

Le plus grand baissa les yeux vers ses paumes et remarqua qu'en effet, elles n'étaient plus secouées par des spasmes.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? S'étonna le blond.

\- Je … J'étais focalisé sur autre chose à vrai dire …

\- Sur quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être assez intéressant pour attirer ton attention ?

\- Tes yeux. Répliqua vivement Sherlock, comme si c'était évident.

Sur le coup, John faillit s'étrangler. Qu-QUOI ?! Pourquoi ses yeux ?! Qu'avaient-ils de si spécial ?! Ils n'étaient pas si exceptionnels.

\- Ils sont … hors du commun !

Ah, Le détective n'était pas de son avis !

\- Vois-tu, ils sont bleus et transpercés de plusieurs teintes, allant de l'ambre au vert. Parfois, en fonction de la luminosité, ils peuvent devenir légèrement violets. Ton regard pourrait être froid, comme le mien, Mais l'étincelle qui y brille le réchauffe, instinctivement. Oui, C'est une des plus belles choses que j'ai vue dans ma vie. Ajouta Le brun dans un souffle.

\- Je … Euh ... Hurrm …

L'ancien soldat s'éclaircit la gorge, surpris et désarçonné. Sherlock venait de dire que son regard était magnifique … ?! Ou avait-il rêvé ?!

\- Euh, et bien … Les … Les tiens sont pas trop mal aussi … Essaya-t-il.

\- Tu ne les as même pas analysés ! Railla Le plus jeune.

\- Oui, et bien, si tu me laissais les regarder aussi ! Approche-toi un peu plus de moi. Ordonna le Docteur d'une voix autoritaire.

Avec un petit rictus, Sherlock se redressa et se rapprocha de son homologue, amoindrissant l'écart qui les séparait, puis, calmement, il se rallongea sur le flan, imité par John.

Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps, nez à nez, à, à peine, quelques centimètres d'intervalle, puis le regard chaleureux du soldat se planta dans celui froid du sociopathe.

\- Tes yeux ont beaucoup de nuances, et ils changent énormément, ils peuvent être verts, bleus, marrons, noirs, ambrés ou encore gris, seulement grâce à la luminosité. Commença Le blond.

\- Continue. Souffla Le détective.

\- Je … Je n'arrive pas à tout percevoir … Attends …

L'ancien combattant se pencha un peu plus vers son ami. A présent, ils pouvaient sans difficulté sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau. Bientôt la proximité accéléra leurs battements de cœur, rendant leur respiration plus rauque.

\- Il y a quelques taches sombres autour de tes pupilles qui font ressortir la couleur de tes yeux… Continua John

\- Et … ?

\- Je dois voir autre chose ?

\- Observe…

Le plus âgé des deux soupira puis ondula légèrement sur le matelas, s'avançant encore. A présent leurs jambes étaient collées et il ne leur manquait plus qu'une petite impulsion pour que leur corps se touche complètement.

Et c'est alors qu'il la vit.

L'étincelle de désir, de satisfaction, de bestialité. Cachée derrière un mur de glace qui pouvait fondre à tout moment.

Et John ne put s'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser, l'enlacer, la serrer. Il voulait la laisser l'envahir. Il voulait que Sherlock laisse tomber son self-control, il voulait le voir tomber, chuter, le voir se battre, puis s'abandonner, il voulait entendre son sang battre dans ses tempes, la pulsion de la lave brûler ses veines, l'inonder, le submerger, le consumer, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde pieds.

Il le voulait lui. Sherlock Holmes.

Le capitaine sentit une chaleur incontrôlable remonter le long de son corps, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il baissa légèrement les yeux.

Ce geste fit réagir son ami.

D'un geste souple, il releva la tête de son colocataire, le forçant à le défier du regard. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut Sherlock qui fut surpris et déconcerté.

John avait l'air si … En fait il ne savait pas très bien comment le décrire. Il était … Mignon, oui c'était le mot, très mignon, peut-être même trop mignon. En tout cas assez pour que Sherlock éprouve un besoin urgent de le serrer contre lui en lui murmurant des mots doux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?!

Il n'avait jamais été attiré sexuellement par quelqu'un … Oh, peut-être une fois, Par Irene Adler, il savait qu'il n'était pas attiré par son physique, mais plutôt fasciné par le caractère de l'anglaise. The Woman. Elle portait terriblement bien son nom.

Mais là, c'était différent. John l'attirait parce qu'il était opposé à lui, il le rendait humain, il lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

La peur, Il avait constamment peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'était pour cela qu'il voulait rester auprès de lui.

La colère complétée par la jalousie, Oh oui, il était jaloux, très jaloux, et ça lui faisait perdre la tête.

La tristesse qui lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait du mal, intentionnellement ou non.

Tous ces sentiments, il ne leur avait jamais prêté d'importance. Mais c'était ce qui le différenciait des autres, c'était ce qui le différenciait de Mycroft, de Moriarty ou encore de l'ancienne personne qu'il avait été. Il ne voulait plus redevenir comme ça, plus jamais.

\- Sherlock …

La voix de John s'éleva, calme, douce, mais, pourtant, le musicien put entendre quelques tressaillements, bien, il était stressé.

\- Je vais peut-être y aller … Tu vas mieux, ta « crise d'angoisse » s'est terminée et …

\- Tu veux rester avec moi ce soir ?

La question du détective fusa, franche, rapide, brusque et surprenante, mais sans une pointe d'agressivité.

\- Je … euh … .Bégaya John.

\- Ne me mens pas …

Le cadet avait chuchoté cette phrase à l'oreille de son ainé comme si c'était un énorme secret qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas répéter.

Et cela suffit à dissuader le soldat de repartir. Frissonnant, il se blottit un peu plus contre le plus grand qui eut l'ombre d'un sourire avant de passer sa main derrière la nuque de sa prochaine victime.

Cette dernière était emprisonnée dans les pattes du Loup et ne semblait pas si affolée que ça.

Lentement, presque douloureusement, Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à s'effleurer avant de se toucher avec une grande douceur, comme s'ils avaient peur d'appuyer sur un détonateur et d'enclencher un compte à rebours.

Ce qui fut le cas.

Sauf que la bombe en question était leur désir, et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Délicatement leurs bouches commencèrent à se mouvoir, chaque frottement, chaque toucher, chaque baiser les faisaient frémir de plaisir.

Dans un geste possessif, Sherlock mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de John qui gémit faiblement lorsqu'une goutte de sang perla, rendant leur échange plus bestial. Le détective lécha sensuellement le liquide rouge, suçotant avidement la partie meurtrie et demandant, par la même occasion, l'accès au docteur.

Celui-ci ne résista pas longtemps et le lui donna. Bientôt, les deux amis s'engagèrent dans un ballet buccal des plus intenses, Leurs langues s'effleuraient, se titillaient, se taquinaient avec délectation. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient, leurs cages thoraciques se soulevaient d'un mouvement erratique. Plus aucun contrôle, Plus aucune chaîne, Plus aucune barrière, Plus aucune retenue.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus de se retenir, d'être politiquement corrects, de réprimer leurs pulsions.

A ce moment, A cet instant, A cette seconde, Il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui comptaient.

John pour Sherlock, Sherlock pour John

Les mains de ce dernier passèrent derrière le dos de son homologue et se crispèrent légèrement aux omoplates.

Finalement, ils durent se détacher l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un long moment, surpris et déconcertés. Ce baiser avait été terriblement bon. Peut-être même trop.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Et, mus par un même désir, Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Les sensations qui se propageaient dans leur corps ne faisaient qu'accélérer la combustion de la mèche amenant la flamme à la dynamite.

Celle-ci explosa comme le reste de leur self control lorsque Sherlock déplaça sa bouche sur la gorge de John.

A ce contact, le docteur se cambra légèrement et mordit sa lèvre inférieure qui avait déjà été torturée.

_For God's Sake_, qui aurait cru que Le Détective était si doué en ne faisant presque rien ?! Apres tout, Il n'avait pas vraiment eu de relations d'après Mycroft.

Soudain, un frisson parcourut le torse de l'ancien soldat qui rouvrit les yeux, surpris.

Sherlock était en train de déboutonner sa chemise, découvrant la peau ivoire parsemée de traces rougies plus ou moins importantes. Les cicatrices de la guerre.

Avec un petit sourire, Le brun plaqua Le blond au matelas, se mettant au-dessus de lui et traça de sa langue ainsi que de ses lèvres le chemin des anciennes blessures, Chatouillant les endroits sensibles et taquinant par la même occasion les boutons de chair bronzés.

John se tendit comme un arc sous celui qui le torturait, empêchant difficilement ses gémissements, tétanisé par l'éclair de plaisir qui le traversait.

Sherlock, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à infliger ces douces souffrances au docteur.

Le cadet ralentissait sa descente à mesure qu'il s'approchait du désir de John. Désir déjà bien réveillé au vu de la bosse présente dans le jean maintenant trop étroit.

Instinctivement, John perdit ses doigts dans les cheveux épais et ondulés de Sherlock.

Ce dernier arriva au niveau du bassin de l'ancien soldat qui ne tenait plus en place.

L'avoir à ce point sous son contrôle excita le détective au plus haut point.

C'était jouissif, le grand Capitaine de la 5eme division d'infanterie, survivant de l'Afghanistan, victime de son désir coupable.

Sherlock ne put s'en empêcher, et glissa sournoisement sa main dans le pantalon de John, passant ses doigts doués sous le boxer et effleurant la virilité dressée du docteur.

Celui-ci se figea, comme glacé. Sa respiration s'arrêta, ses poumons explosèrent, son cœur se stoppa et Son gémissement de plaisir se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Ça n'avait été qu'une caresse.

Et pourtant c'était comme s'il mourrait à petit feu, consumé par sa propre flamme.

Il sentit les doigts de Sherlock se déplacer sur son membre dur, remontant jusqu'au bout, suivant les veines gonflées et gorgées de sang.

_Oh mon Dieu, Je-Ah_ fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'eut John avant de perdre pieds, totalement.

Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de lui.

Sherlock venait de presser son extrémité entre ses doigts, Laissant un peu de liquide pré-séminal couler.

_Putain de Sadique !_ jura John, intérieurement.

Un petit rire rauque lui répondit, comme si le sociopathe avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Alors comme ça vous n'êtes pas Gay Docteur Watson ? J'ai l'impression de vous faire beaucoup d'effets pourtant ... Susurra Le brun.

\- Vous ... hurrm, Vous allez voir Monsieur Holmes ... Articula difficilement John.

\- Je ne demande que ça, impressionne moi ... Chuchota son alter ego.

A cette demande plus qu'explicite, L'ancien Soldat inversa les rôles, emprisonnant les poignets fins du violoniste dans une de ses mains juste au-dessus de la tête de sa victime.

Le loup venait d'être pris à son propre jeu, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Le capitaine taquina malicieusement la gorge du génie qui commençait à accepter le désir brûlant naissant en lui.

Les dents et la langue de John torturèrent son lobe et il ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif. Gémissement qui fit sourire le docteur.

Ce dernier parcouru le corps de son compagnon, descendant de plus en plus.

Bientôt, il arriva au niveau du boxer emprisonnant difficilement la virilité tendue du détective.

John abaissa lentement la dernière barrière de tissu, découvrant l'érection de Sherlock qui se redressa faiblement, les yeux à demi clos, la bouche entre ouverte, les cheveux en bataille.

Il était l'incarnation même du plaisir.

L'ancien soldat releva la tête vers lui, le dévorant des yeux en s'approchant de plus en plus de son désir. Le détective frissonna violemment lorsque le souffle chaud de son homologue enveloppa son membre.

John, lui, prenait son temps. Il aimait faire attendre Sherlock, il adorait même, et l'entendre gémir et supplier était jouissif. Peut-être était-il plus sadique que son amant.

Amant qui se tortillait faiblement sous toute la pression et la tension qui le submergeaient, voulant à tout prix se libérer de son envie impossible à contrôler.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, les muscles figés, la respiration bloquée, le corps paralysé.

Maintenant, à cet instant précis, Il n'y avait plus que les sensations qui importaient. Les sensations électrisantes et destructrices qu'il ressentait.

John baladait sa bouche sur sa verge gonflée, jouant de sa langue, appuyant sur les nerfs sensibles, taquinant l'extrémité, suçotant lentement le sexe.

Sherlock enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux du docteur qui prit sa virilité en bouche. Le détective se cambra et contrôla difficilement un gémissement qui se transforma en un soupir plaintif.

Le plus âgé attendit que son cadet s'habitue à ce contact, puis il entreprit de longs va et viens, caressant les veines gonflées de sa langue terriblement douée.

Le rythme s'accéléra, accompagnant les gémissements de Sherlock qui se firent plus bruyants.

\- J-John … Je … Ah … Je vais … Essaya-t-il.

Ses mains quittèrent les cheveux de son homologue pour aller s'accrocher au drap blanc, le froissant.

Une lumière éblouissante passa dans son champ de vision et tout s'arrêta.

Une petite mort, c'était ça.

Il se libéra ensuite dans la bouche de son amant qui avala sans hésiter.

Le sociopathe se laissa tomber en arrière, essoufflé.

_Waouh._ Fut le premier mot qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il ressentirait ça un jour !

Les yeux toujours fermés, il entendit John s'allonger à son niveau. Si le docteur pensait qu'il allait s'en sortir comme ça, il rêvait !

Avec une vitesse hallucinante, Sherlock se jeta sur son homologue qui laissa échapper un petit rire. Le brun enleva précipitamment le pantalon du blond. Le déshabillant complètement.

Leurs corps se touchèrent imperceptiblement et le détective laissa promener ses doigts sur la peau de l'ancien soldat, caressant son dos, puis ses reins, Pour enfin s'arrêter à ses fesses qu'il pinça sadiquement.

Lentement, les doigts du violoniste se frayèrent un chemin vers l'anneau de muscles.

Il sentit alors son compagnon se figer sous lui et suspendit son geste.

\- John, si tu ne veux pas … Commença Sherlock.

\- Bien sûr que je veux ! Je suis juste fatigué d'attendre ! S'exclama le blond.

\- Mais tu n'es pas assez prépa-

\- _For God's Sake_ Sherlock ! Je te veux tout de suite, prends moi … Murmura son amant dans un gémissement.

Le plus jeune s'exécuta et souleva les jambes de son homologue, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de le pénétrer lentement.

John attira Sherlock vers lui, cachant son visage dans les clavicules musclées du génie qui ne bougeait pas, attendant l'accord de son partenaire. Il sentit son souffle chaud fouetter sa peau, son cœur manquer des battements, ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

\- Tu es sûr que tu v-… Commença le détective

\- Sherlock, vas-y … Gémit John.

Doucement, Le sociopathe commença les va et viens. Il sentit le docteur accompagner ses mouvements et agripper son dos avec force.

Le rythme s'accéléra peu à peu et Sherlock mordilla faiblement la gorge de son acolyte. Acolyte qui ne se retenait plus de gémir à présent.

Un premier coup de rein amena des étoiles dans le champ de vision de l'ancien combattant. Un deuxième le fit gémir bruyamment. Et un troisième frappa sa prostate de plein fouet.

Instinctivement, Il griffa profondément le dos du génie qui grogna de douleur.

Les sensations qu'ils ressentaient étaient amplifiées, décuplées.

Ils ne savaient plus qui ils étaient

Et, Nom de Dieu, Que c'était bon !

Ils ne s'appartenaient plus, Ne pensaient plus, ils ne réagissaient qu'avec leur instinct, leur désir, leur plaisir. Ils n'écoutaient que leurs corps.

Leurs mouvements se firent saccadés, puissants, détachés. Leur ébat devînt plus brutal. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur leurs muscles saillants.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps maintenant, l'orgasme n'allait pas tarder à les foudroyer.

\- Sh-Sherl- Ahh … .Souffla John.

Il fut le premier à venir, suivi du détective.

Sherlock retomba sur le docteur qui caressa doucement les cheveux noirs de son compagnon.

Le brun se retira et s'allongea à côté de son aîné.

Celui-ci le regardait, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez Docteur Watson ? Vous êtes surpris ? Demanda le plus grand, amusé.

\- Agréablement, Monsieur Holmes. Avoua le blond.

L'ancien combattant se blottit contre le torse du détective, appréciant le toucher de cette peau si parfaite.

\- Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, à la base militaire … Commença-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je faisais tout à l'heure ? Murmura Sherlock.

\- Lorsque j'ai été autoritaire envers le soldat, tu m'as regardé et tu as souris… Continua-t-il

\- Hum, Hum, Et ?

\- Et, Monsieur Holmes, je sais que vous étiez très excité à l'idée de m'avoir dans votre lit ! Ricana le militaire.

\- Tu n'étais pas non plus contre cette idée. Retourna le sociopathe.

\- En effet …

Les deux amants se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser langoureusement.

Sherlock passa son bras derrière son homologue, le plaquant un peu plus contre lui.

\- John, Tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué sentimentalement parlant. Mais, Je crois bien que je … Enfin … Que je … Essaya-t-il.

\- Te fatigue pas, Je t'aime aussi, Idiot. Le coupa John.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du plus grand.

\- Rappelle-moi quelque chose quand on rentrera à Londres ... Chuchota-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Rappelle-moi de dire à Mrs Hudson qu'on n'aura plus besoin de deux chambres à part désormais.

* * *

**~Fin du OS~**

_Voilà, voilà ! Ce OS est terminé !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plut x3_

_En tout cas, moi, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ^^ J'ai mis pas mal de temps aussi ^^_

_Je pense ne pas avoir laissé beaucoup de fautes, du moins, je l'espère :)_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez o/ _

_Le prochain écrit publié sera le chapitre de OAG ^^_

_Sur ce, je vous fais de gros câlins x3_

_Et je vous dis à la prochaine !_

_Petite ou grosse review ? :p_

_Kiss &amp; Peace_

_\- Cam -_


End file.
